


Theirs 18+

by KoreChanel



Category: korechanel, maxhamilton, stephan james
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Betrayal, Billionaire, BoyxGirlxBoy, Cold, Consent, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Hetrosexual - Freeform, Hot, Humiliation, Innocent, Italian Mafia, Jealousy, Mates, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possesive, Pregnancy, Rape, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive, Vaginal Sex, adult, age-gap, babydaddy, mafia, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreChanel/pseuds/KoreChanel
Summary: When two cold men from the mafia set eyes on a girl named Ianthe, they feel very intrigued by her . What will happen to these three lost people?Ianthewas a girl who just turned 18 years old, with a broken family.Her father ran away after he found out his girlfriend ( Ian's mom) was pregnant. She lost her mother to drugs. Her mother dated a bunch of men who would always harass Ianthe when she tried explaining to her mom she would just start cursing at her and call her names. She had to say bye to her childhood.After her 12th birthday, her mother's fiancé went inside her room while she was sleeping her raped the young girl who had no idea why he did this? she tried to scream. After a year her mother died from all the drugs she still lived with the "fiancé".Giovanni & Pietro.Both growing up within cold ruling families.Had it easy and also hard they got anything they wanted because they had a lot of money even though they had everything they all felt something missing what was it? it was love, they never had a chance to feel love cause of the way their parents raised them. Having never heard their mother or father tell them they loved them or hard-working they were.
Relationships: straight
Kudos: 1





	1. Description

When two cold men from the mafia set eyes on a girl named Ianthe, they feel very intrigued by her beauty and her personality. What will happen to these three lost people?

Ianthe   
was a girl who just turned 18 years old, with a broken family.   
Her father ran away after he found out his girlfriend ( Ian's mom) was pregnant. She lost her mother to drugs. Her mother dated a bunch of men who would always harass Ianthe when she tried explaining to her mom she would just start cursing at her and call her names. She had to say bye to her childhood.  
After her 12th birthday, her mother's fiancé went inside her room while she was sleeping her raped the young girl who had no idea why he did this? she tried to scream. After a year her mother died from all the drugs she still lived with the "fiancé".

Giovanni & Pietro.  
Both growing up within cold ruling families.   
Had it easy and also hard they got anything they wanted because they had a lot of money even though they had everything they all felt something missing what was it? it was love, they never had a chance to feel love cause of the way their parents raised them. Having never heard their mother or father tell them they loved them or hard-working they were.


	2. Chapter 1: beginning

!⚠️Keep in mind this has mature content and there will also be cursing and sexual abuse shit like that so if u can't handle I wouldn't recommend reading this I don't want any of u getting hurt 😊⚠️🔞!

Ianthe.

I woke to the sound of my alarm beeping I thought it was music while I was sleeping but it just got pretty annoying so I had to wake up and shut it off. I looked at the time and saw that it read 6:02 AM I thought about whether I should get up or not but you know the later my bitch would kill me.

I stood up and pulled the oversized shirt I had on down cause I started getting goosebumps when I got out of the warmth from my blanket. I walked slowly to the toilet while I rubbed my eyes thinking about what I should eat there weren't many options but I tried to sneak some meals in. 

I got inside the washroom and had to take a leak. I sat there on the toilet seat while holding my head between my hands thinking about everything that I went through I huffed and dried myself up as I flushed the toilet. After washing my hands I contemplated if I should take a shower but I took one anyways I started taking off the shirt and my panties. As I stepped into the cold shower I turned the water on as I waited for it to start to warm up.

I started scrubbing my body with the body wash and down to my legs as all the soap went down the drain after I poured water on my skin. I stepped out grabbed my towel and started drying myself up as I went into my room and took the lotion and started applying it on my skin as it smoothed out. 

By the time I was done, it was 6:30 which meant I had a few minutes left I quickly hurried inside my closet and put on my uniform but also a hoodie on top.

I pulled my socks up and wore my white sneakers. I packed my bag with honestly nothing much but the homework books I had left on top of my table. I hurried up but made sure to not make any noise while I went down the stairs cause I didn't want to wake up the fucking man who ruined my life ( "step-dad" ).

Sneakily making my way down I went in the kitchen and started looking for something to at least try to keep me going but I didn't get anything I decided to go just make my way out I closed the door and took my bicycle with me as I rode to a cafe that was close to the high school I went to. I safely got off and look for any spare change I had and found 10$ dollars. 

Going inside felt so euphoric the smell of coffee beans and fresh bread awakened the fat bitch inside me as I went up to the register the guy working there was fairly cute honestly he had light brown hair and freckles, his tag had his name on it, Louise. 

I waited while I tapped my foot on the floor for the person in front of me to finish ordering whatever they were going to get I could feel some eyes on me but I didn't bother much into knowing who or why they were looking at me for. I went up to him and gave him a slight smile as he kindly greeted me good morning. I didn't want to waste anything so I just took my order. " can I have 

the latte please thank you", "sure of course, that will be 4 dollars ma'am" he said I dug inside my pocket and gave him the money. He did calculate it and asked me to wait for my drink I just replied with a slight nod. 

I checked my watch and saw that I was running late just on time he called my name and I went to take my drink. " thank you" I hurriedly replied while making my way out. I drank a sip and to say that made me feel good would sound like a lie but it did it made me feel better and warm inside. 

I heard my phone beep and I saw a message from Imani  
. 

From: cracked sister 💖🧚🏽♀️  
Get here before I bust ur knee caps like sis damn tf taking so long to get here??? Ur late anyway. 👁👄👁💀  
sent 6:40 Am.

To: crackhead sister 💖🧚🏽♀️  
Bitch chill u sounding like I owe u child support I'm coming 😭😭 a bitch gotta feast.  
Seen

I chuckled as I quickly rode my bicycle to school as I parked right outside. I pushed the doors open and checked my time to see that it was already 6:53 I only had a few minutes before class started I took my books from the locker and made my way into class.


	3. Chapter 2

⠀» [consume - Chase Atlantic Ft. Goon Des Garçons.] «  
⠀⠀ 2:00 ─〇───── 4:23  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⇄ ◃◃ ⅠⅠ ▹▹ ↻

( Wattpad won't let me put the song in I'm on mobile atm but I'll put it in when I'm on my laptop later. )

Making her way down the cold empty hallway walking to her classes she dreaded walking to class and found it very exhausting.

She tiptoed on her feet to look through the glass door window that had metal zigzag lines across it look more like a prison than a class to her.

Seeing as everyone was inside she made her opening. Looking around through all the heads, she saw a hand waving at her. Dropping her eyes, she saw it was none other than her best friend Mani.

Taking strides to the "love of her life" she sat at the table that was next to her. Which she didn't seem to mind since it was next to the window and you were able to feel the breeze combing and soothing your hair.

Gently setting down her coffee she turned to her friend and gave her a mischievous grin "I've already read your eyes tell me all about it, you horny bitch," she said teasingly to mani. "Boo let us not even get there" her friend replied snorting out a laugh as she threw her head back.

"OK, So you know that -" before her friend could finalize her news the professor walked in. They both glanced at the professor and rolled their gazes. "Good morning class, like you guys, might have noticed I was quite late for class, but I have news for you guys the class has allowed us to have art classes and not only that, but we will be able to have parties since the last incidents that happened" the professor ceased the verdict with clearing his throat.

The girls looked at each other smiling. " For now we will be discussing human rights this is a huge topic and I want all of them to put all your concentration in this. I have printed out the assignment we will be doing, and I will give you instructions once you get these sheets of paper," he said while grabbing his briefcase and removing the stacks of paper from it.

"Jasper, can you pass these papers out?" the teacher asked the boy who sat at the front of the class. "uh sure," replied the boy. Collecting the sheets of paper on his table as he started handing them out to each individual.

"Okay, Ahem today we will be discussing the topic Black Lives matter, you will all get a chance to pick a partner and make a presentation about how much this matters and more about this. So can anyone give me a short description about this? Let's see Ianthe would you do the honours?"

Ian was nervously dying inside she hated being picked to answer questions, "it is an Advocacy and protests against racial discrimination," she nervously replied the teacher gave her a nod, and she sat down on her chair.

Looking down at Imani, she gave her an adoration smile that reached her eyes. As time went on in the class, she got grouped with mani and another boy named Antonio. He was tall, dark-haired and had the most charming smile that made girls swoon over him. 

The bell rang as the students made their way to the cafeteria to get their lunch. Ianthe pushed the doors open with Imani and Antonio trailing behind her as they made their way to a usual spot.

☀️⚠️✨Please also check out my book Ecstasy which is also on Inkitt. ✨⚠️☀️


	4. Chapter 3:

Long chapter ahead!11!

Poking around her food with her fork cause of lack of appetite. She wanted to eat it but it was just nasty and look like a huge block of a green slime ball. "So what are you doing after school?" said Mani, the girl looked up at her "I'll just go to the library and walk around I don't want to be home so soon" answered Ianthe back. "Um sis no way you're going there was going to the mall period I don't want to hear any excuses" fiercely answered Mani back at her.

Looking at Antonio standing up she asked: "where are you going?" "To my friends over there" he replied pointing at the boys across the cafeteria who were looking at them. "Oh OK," she replied giving a slight smile at him. Making his way towards his friends she looked at her friend as the bell rang.

Both the ladies stood up and emptied their plates as they made their way out through the doorways of the cafeteria to the lockers. Walking up to her locker she took out her books and went to English class. In the classroom, there were brown desks and chairs paired with each desk there were posters of each project they each did in the class.

Standing in the centre of the room was an aged dame with opticals who had a flowered dress on with a cardigan. The girl looked around for a table to sit on finding a seat she made her way there and placed her books on top of the table as she sat down. During the class, they all got a copy of the novel Jane Eyre and had to write a resume about it.

The bell rang signalizing that the day ended. With a sigh coming out of her lips she started collecting her books and fixing her messed up bun. Looking up she smiled at the teacher while looking at the navy blue clock that hung in the middle of the wall above the blackboard. 

Taking her books on her left her she made her way out of the classroom. Making her way down the halls to her locker.

She placed her books inside it and the novel inside her black Herschel heritage. Closing her locker and putting the coordinates in to make sure her stuff is locked and safe. Reaching inside her hoodie pocket she takes her phone and read a message from Mani. 

" Waiting for you outside hurry up" tapping a reply back she sent "OK I'm making my way out".

Once she reached the parking lot she looked around for the baby pink jeep her friend owned. She always wanted a car and even got her driving licence but with the situation, she was in and lack of money she didn't stand a chance to get one maybe the day she turns 18 she will run away and live the life she couldn't have and having to not feel like a prisoner and holding everything. 

Reaching out to pull open the door handle she glanced at her friend's perfect box braids admiring the beauty that a single person could have. Throughout her life, she never had anyone around for her, but Imani was there for her ever since their sandbox love. She was there to wipe her tears and console her even though how fucked how this might seem, but she always held on the cause of her she wouldn't be here without Imani, and she's pretty sure Imani doesn't know the sacrifices she would make only for her to be happy and have to see a smile on her face. Even though they weren't blood-related she always saw her as a sister and even a mother a warm shoulder and comforting soft hands which caress and wipe away her tears of despair. 

"Why you're looking at me like that you're kinda creeping me out ngl sis," Said the Mani letting out a slight giggle "No I just think of ways to end your life" She replied holding in a laugh. "You're going to end up in prison before me," said the other girl. "Right anyway start moving I'm going to starve to death"

-

Making their way out of the car they walked inside the big busy mall looking around for some clothes "so you're going to tell me what we are doing here or?" Imani glanced at her and looked away "well theirs going to be a party soon and I want you to go with me" She confessed "SERIOUSLY!?, you know how much I wish I could go but what about my asshole of an excuse of a "father" would do "I know he will do nothing it's your life you deserve to make choices and your almost 18 c'mon girl" Said Imani while rolling her eyes as she held a dress "I just I don't know i-" "no excuses were going and that's final" said Imani before she finishes her sentence. "uff OK" she replied while sighing. 

After their little trip, they ended up getting a dress and ate some nachos. As they headed inside the warm car Ianthe rubbed her hands together "sheesh it's getting kinda cold out here" "yeah it's just a slight cool breeze though" replied Imani back. 

Pulling up a few kilometres away from Ian's house "just drop me off here I'll go through the back door "she said to her best friend "are sure you don't want me to follow you in?" replied Mani back with weary filled eyes "I'm sure he's not going to do anything he probably knocked off from drinking all day" she gave a slight smile to her. Leaning in she kissed her on the cheek and made her way to the boot of the car to get her bicycle. Cycling down she waved by to her friend as she made her way to the back of the house. 

Parking her bicycle down she went to peek through the windows to see if there were any lights on but there was just total darkness. Slowly and quietly twisting the doorknob she made her way inside with hushed steps she went to the living to find her him not there but beer bottles lying around. Letting out a struggling sigh she carefully picked up the bottle and cleaned the dirty counter. Grabbing a glass she opened the tap and drank the water from the glass.

Making her way up the stairs she looked around the halls to see nothing but darkness walking through the dark she made her way to her room. Closing the door behind her she took off her clothes and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Sitting on her bed as she plugged the extension cord inside her phone she looked to see a message from Imani. 

"Goodnight love you stay safe x" 

she replied "Love you too goodnight sweet dreams don't let the roaches bite" 

Laying back she shut her eyes and drifted off.


	5. Chapter 4

The sun reflected on The Sleeping Beauty. A slim hand stretched out the ceiling as she reached for her phone. She looked at the time and date, and when she read and looked out of the curtains on Friday, 7:00 a.m., she saw the faint pink colour outside. When she gets up, she puts on her socks and goes to the bathroom as usual. She considers whether to take a quick shower but looks at the time she has already spent in the toilet for 5 minutes. With a plan already in her head, she would go to Imani's house before the party, so she can get ready there.

With a sigh that comes from her cherry-red, shiny lips, the teenager makes her way down the stairs, past the cold, dark living room. Before she gets on her bike, she ties her hair together on a ponytail so that it does not fall over her face. Just in time for her science class, she comes up the old stairs. She sits down on one of the uncomfortable metal stools and writes down her notes. An alarming ringing jumps through the whole school and indicates the end of the lesson. As she packs up her things, she leaves the class and goes to the toilet.

Closing the door behind her. Soft hands cover the girl's gaze, a whisper goes through her ears "guess who it is", says a familiar voice. Knowing full well that it is none other than Imani, she plays with her after an exchange of good mornings and a short break, they go to the next lesson together.

(I skipped the day. LMAO, this is the scene when they are in Imani's house)

When they come out of the rose petal bubble bath they share with Imani, they both giggle as they flip through the pictures, they took of them together with bubble beards. They dry their bodies with a towel and leave one around their hair to cream their clean-shaven legs. As she looks up, she sees Imani clicks on please me by Cardi B & Bruno Mars and the song begins to the boom on the speakers, giving the young ladies the confidence, they deserve. After applying oil to her hair and massaging her roots, she blows the silky curls dry. Doing the regular face care routine, a hand loops the curls in a loose ponytail as the girl puts on her dress. 

Checking herself out on the mirror the dress hugs her curves at the right places and shows her beautiful cleavage. The figure sits down on the vanity and begins doing her make-up looking more beautiful than she has ever been to make her own jaw drop. "Damn girl I might just be falling for you" jokingly says Imani "please I have higher standards" she replies with the same energy putting on her killer hills she blows a kiss to the mirror after applying perfume.

To be continued next chapter is going to be the party. I didn't want to continue chapter because I need to also write my other book you guys can check it out it's called SAVING ARES


	6. Chapter 5

😈⋮ [ CHAPTER 3: - party ₊❏❜] 

Story by: ミ ew_ash ミ

Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my book and for voting I never expected to get these much reads to thank you!! Remember to vote btw! <3

":♡.•♬✧⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾*+:•*∴

꒰ 🍓 ꒱ؘ ࿐ ࿔*:·ﾟ

! Long chapter ;)!

Now playing: [high by the beach– By Lana del rey] 

2:18━━━━━━━━━━♡━━━2:55

↺ |◁ II ▷| ♡

lıllılı.ıllı.ılılıı

❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖✿❁ ≖≖ ❁

Ianthe POV:

Looking at myself in the mirror I still can't believe I am looking at myself. I never get the chance to pretty myself up like girls my age I'm always locked away in my room trying to cover my bruises or trying to fight my demons inside. I wish I could look like this every day or had the opportunity to be invited to dances without thinking that I'm going to be abused.

"Ianthe come here I have something for you" I turn around to see Imani holding a little box. "What is that?" I ask her as I walk to where she was standing. "A little present I wanted to give you during our graduation, but I want you to have it now," says Imani as she looks at me as the corners of her eyes wrinkle and her lips pull to a soft smile.

Turning me around she places a necklace around my neck, walking to the mirror I feel the cool gold texture touch my collarbones. Covering my mouth, I sniffled looking back at her, I run and hug her tightly, "do you really like it that much I'm glad" she replied wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you so much wtf you didn't have to do this no one has ever done this for me..."

I peck her cheeks and hug her one more time. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! What am I going to do without you??" I tell her "die obviously and hey this is a payment for all the food you've bought me my little cookie monster, we'll expect you are scarier than the actual monster heh" she laughs at me while pinching my cheeks swatting her hands away, I glare at her "Don't make me whoop your ass, anyway what's the time? I don't want us going too late" I asked her. Grabbing her phone from the vanity "it's 9:30 can we get stop by and get some food for later if we don't get wasted" asked Imani. "Sure, I don't see why not"

Getting our stuff, we left her room going down the stairs I saw Mrs. Morris come into view smiling at her, we greeted each other locking the front door we heard her yell that we should stay safe. Opening the jeep door, I tossed my purse on the deck as I put my seat belt on.

We start our little adventure to Popeyes and McDonald's and order a bunch of food and drinks backing up on the driveway of the party we get out of the car. Looking around I shiver regretting not bringing a hoodie. "Hey, let's go Inside It kinda chilly out here," Imani says as she drags me Inside the house.

All the rooms had colour changing LED lights

Looking around I saw some familiar faces and older looking people I guess it wasn't just a senior party. Walking hand in hand we went inside the kitchen and took a shot giggling at the slight blurry sight of Imani "damn that's strong whew bout to kill a bitch" I laughed hysterically at Imani's comment I think the alcohol was getting me.

Going inside the living room I saw Antonio I waved at him as he returned it with a smile. We went to him and his group of friends "hey A-Antonio, how are you?" I asked him while holding a red cup "Ha-ha I'm doing great so far do you like the party?" He asked "hmm yeah it's fun," I told him looking behind him, I waved to his friends at the back. One, in particular, caught my eyes he had a few tattoos on him, and chestnut brown hair.

Glancing up at him again he smirked I averted my gaze blushing we waved the guys bye as we went to get some more drinks in the kitchen "Imani I don't think I can drink more I need to use the toilet" I tell her "don't be a pussy but fine I'll let u slide go upstairs to the right down the hall you will find the toilet" she said as she gestured to the stairs replying with thanks, I went up the stairs.

Down the halls where people passed out with the same red cup in their hands or people making out. Ignoring them I went farther down the hall and found the washroom opening the door I went inside making sure to lock it. Doing my little business, I wiped myself with a wet tissue flushing the toilet I pumped the hand soap washing my hands. Looking in a mirror I saw my lipstick start to rub off before I could apply it on my lips a knock came behind the room.

Startled 'maybe it's Imani' I think shrugging I open the door to find Antonio's friend who I found cute standing at the doorway. "H-hey uhh I didn't expect it to be you," I tell him still startled. Raising one of his eyebrows his eyes twinkle with amusement "and what that supposed to mean princess?" He replied to me. "Nothing bad I just thought it was going to be Imani... my best-friend since she knew I was going to be in the toilet."

Raising his hands up in defence he says, "It's alright I knew what you meant see I'm clear I don't have anything on me, I just wanted to use the toilet too". Moving out the way for him to enter "oh... yeah, sorry ha-ha I was on my way out I just had to put my lipstick on" I apologize and tell him my reason. Looking at my red lipstick I had my hand he takes It rolling It till It reaches the top. "Nah chill It's cool do you mind If I put it on for you?" He asks me.

'Fuck this Is so awkward...'

"Um...why?" I ask him while tilting my head to the side "I mean nothing weird I'll put It on perfectly It might also not come out as nice when you look in a mirror. Think of me as a lipstick slave" he chuckles at the end. "I don't even know your name...?" I ask him. "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself the names Mason," he says with a cocky smile upon his face "nice name I guess...? Hey, look I need to go now bye it's nice to meet you I'm sure you need to use the toilet" I say with an awkward smile on my face as I wave him goodbye.

On my way to unlock the door, I feel a hand pull me back looking at I see that it's none other than Mason pulling me back 'can he just leave me alone' "What?!" I angrily snap at him "Woah...! Woah... Woah! ... chill now you are not going anywhere" he tells me as he pushed me as I fall on the toilet seat I see him walk to the door and lock it. "What are you- doing?? Open the door right now!!" I say as I try to push his body away from the door trying to unlock it.

"No, you are going to sit down and listen to me, you don't even want to know what I did to get into prison" he whispers as he pushed me on the toilet seat. Grabbing my lipstick, he strolls to where I'm seated and looks at my lips dragging my bottom lip with his thump "shhh... little doll you're acting all innocent when I bet, you're a dirty slut hmm...." He says while pinching my cheeks with his right hand making my lips pucker out "fuck.... I just want to fuck you so badly baby" he groans looking down at me with his eyes.

It's the same look my mother's fiancé always has on his face when he's about to do something bad to me.

Shutting down my eyes I do what I usually do to calm myself down counting to 10 and breathing in and out by every count. Before I could number 10, I feel his sloppy lips on me trying to force his way inside my mouth I start thrashing around trying to push his body off me. Grabbing my left hand, he starts moving it up and down his boner gagging, I bit his lips and push him away as he flinches.

Pushing his body to the side I kick his head and use the hand soap to knock him out leaving the toilet I run downstairs in tears opening the door I hear a familiar voice call out "Ianthe! Where are you going?!" I look to see Imani with her arm around a girl. With tear-filled eyes "h-he tried to rape me! I mean I pushed him away then the soap- his body" I try to say.

Imani looks at the girl next to her and excuses herself coming to me, she hugs me "Hey it's ok you're safe now calm down" she says as we walk to her car. Opening the door for me, I get inside and look out the window as we pass by trees. "Do you want to talk about it?" Imani says while putting her right hand on mine. "Yeah... I just-" I try to say. "Ianthe look at me deep breaths ok calm down no one's going to hurt you," she says while looking at me with her other hand stirring the wheel.

"You remember when I told you I had to use the toilet?" I ask her "mhm what about it?" she says I tell her what happened, and we arrive at her house. Inside her room, I sit on her bed removing my clothes I go inside the toilet as she goes downstairs to heat up the food, we bought. After showering, I put on one of her oversized t-shirts and a pair of shorts not before putting my underwear in the washing machine, so I can wear it tomorrow. Getting inside the covers Imani walks in with the fast food and coffee flavoured ice-cream we ate and watched movies and cuddled till we fell asleep.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this it took me 2 days to write since I'm lazy lmao chile-

So what do you guys think of mason?


End file.
